Mr Black
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa's perspective of their father; Cygnus Black. Written for Father's Day Challenge at HPFC. Please read and review.
1. Bellatrix

Bellatrix's Point of View

My father will always be the person I never wanted to let down. The one person I never really wanted to toy with. From a young age I learned that as a Black I was expected to live up to my expectations: father's expectations. He was cool and collected when within society, but at home he was always mad about something. The house elves, mum's hair style for the day, baby Narcissa's whining, or Andy's toys being in the way. I seemed to be the only thing that made him happy. I used to bring him a small cup of juice and I would set it on this desk. He would say thank you, and that was all the praise I got for the day. The most I got from him. I may have done something right, but doing something wrong got a much bigger emotional stimulus out of him. I learned that the hard way during the summer before my seventh year of Hogwarts.

I'd decided to go and hang out with some of the kids from school, just harmless people like Rabastan Lestrange and Walden McNair. Well it really wasn't that harmless, and I ended up coming home with my clothes on every which way and completely drunk out of my mind. Of course with my luck father caught me walking in, and asked me where I had been. I said that I was just at a friends, he grabbed me by the arm and demanded to know if I was drunk. I replied with a slurred no, and his palm drifted across my face. He had never hit me before, and it came as a surprise. He called me some bad names some I shouldn't even repeat, and then left me there on the middle of the living room floor. I learned one thing that day Cygnus Black was not a man to be toyed with, not even if you were his family.


	2. Andromeda

Andromeda's Point of View

Father was never pleased with me. I was the imperfect child. Bella had the Black family looks and incredible intelligence, and Cissy was always a sight to be seen. I was the white sheep of the family, not very Black at all. Father used to tell me to be more like my sisters, but I never really measured up to his standards. Father always gave Bella praise, but even when I tried to do something right it seemed to not be good enough.

Like the enchanted father's day card I gave him after first year. I was very proud of myself for making the special card that opened and let little pieces of confetti fly out. Father had liked it at first until he got Bella's card. Bella of course had managed to place her voice inside the card so when it opened not only did little firecrackers go off, but her own voice was saying happy father's day dad! Daddy had hugged and kissed her, and she stared at me as she got her praise clearly gloating at her victory over our father.

Then of course there was Ted, smart, sweet Ted who cares so much about me. He's the only one who really cares about me. Bella always had Rodolphus, and Cissy always had Lucius. They had their pureblood marriages set in stone. Me, I was screwed. I had choices I will say that, but the choice I made was never something my father agreed too.

The day I asked him what would happen if I never married I remember clearly.

"You must Andromeda it is your duty as a woman of the Black family."

"But, Daddy I don't want to" I had shouted. I was sixteen years old at the time, and had just met Ted. I was beginning to realize that my family's ways weren't right.

"Andromeda it's not about what you want, it's about what is good for the family."

"I don't care about the family!"

That is when the slap came. He had hit Bella once when she had come home drunk, but with me I got hit if I even said one wrong word. I wasn't his punching bag, or anything extreme, but I endured far more abuse then my sisters. After all Bella was too intelligent, and Cissy was too pretty.

After I ran off with Ted I pictured my father's face in my head, and I really didn't care how mad he was. It's not like he ever cared to begin with.


	3. Narcissa

Narcissa's Point of View

Father always loved me more then Bella and Andy. I don't try to sound conceited but its true. I was a special gem. I may not have had the Black looks, but I had a certain charm that as father put it made ever man turn my way. Although he used me as a tool to reel a wealthy man in father loved me deeply. He'd shower me in gifts and much to my sisters despair would give me more attention then both of them combined. I was praised for the small things in life, like wearing the right clothes or doing my hair nice. Bella and Andy yearned for father's approval, but it never came with me it was instant.

Father was overjoyed when he learned I was interested in Lucius. Lucius was everything I had dreamed of. He was smart, funny, good-looking, and of course wealthy. Father couldn't be happier and we married the summer after I graduated Hogwarts.

I would come back to visit him in his late years. After Andy had left he was a little broken. Andy thought he didn't care at all and in truth he did it was just masked by something not even I could identify. Perhaps he just wanted to appear as the strict father with the philosophy it's my way or the highway, but whatever it was it didn't work. Father in his last year began to fall in a course of depression. Even when I found out I was pregnant he seemed upset. I think it was because of Bella. She was always the oldest, the best example, but know it was known she was a death eater. Daddy's attention to me was beginning to fade, and I desperately tried to gain his favor again. I even named my own son Draco after a star, just like the rest of the Black family. Lucius and I had decided on it because we thought it would be nice to have a customary name, but pleasing my father was also a nice attribution to it. Father still wouldn't budge. On the day he died I knew he died a withered old man even though he was only fifty years old. It may have seemed to my sisters that father disliked them, but that wasn't true. He saw me as the easy love, but it was hard to love someone who was so much like you. Bella and Andy are so much like father in their stubborn ways. Their faults in life are what brought father to his end.

**Finally finished just in time for Father's Day. I forgot to mention that this piece is dedicated to my father who has always been there for me. He isn't like Cygnus who has trouble conveying his emotions he isn't afraid to tell me that he loves me, but instead I think annoys me with it. Anways please review. :D**


End file.
